Power Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy was angry at Sonic for not showing up on a date. The next day, things get weird. Amy is running fast? Sonic has a hammer? What's going on? Read and find out.


**Here's another SonAmy short story. :)**

A blue hedgehog was running away from a pink hedgehog with a big hammer in her hand.

"GRRR! HOW COULD YOU FORGET, SONIC?! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" she was angry as hell.

"I'M SORRY, AMES! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Sonic sped off at the speed of light, leaving Amy in the dust.

"Oh, I hate it when he forgets our date! So called 'I'm the fastest thing alive.' Hmph. Yeah right" Amy walks away and went home.

Sonic was at Tails' workshop feeling tired from running away from Amy.

"You forgot again?" Tails said, handing him a chili dog.

"Yup. Man, I screwed up" he chews on his chili dog.

"Well, bud. I just hope Amy cools off. You know how she is when you don't show up on time" Tails said, having a glass of orange juice.

"I know, I know. Sheesh, it's not like I'm afraid of her" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Ah….so you're afraid of her hammer" Tails smirked at him.

"No I'm not. Okay, I am. Man, where does she keep her hammer? I'll never know" he said as he was done with his chili dog.

"Well, I'm heading home, bud. I'll see you tomorrow" Sonic sped off out the door.

_**The Next Day**_

"Oh, where did I put my hammer? I never lost my hammer before" Amy was searching in her closet for her Piko Piko Hammer.

Pretty soon she gave up; she'll just have to find it later.

She heads outside for some fresh air.

Sonic was at his usual runs; but something was not right with him. He was running at normal speed.

"Huh? What's going on? Whoa, I didn't see you there" Sonic sees a wild cheetah running alongside. _**(Don't ask why there's a** **cheetah)**_

It smirks at him and sped off.

"Huh?" Sonic stopped and was completely stunned.

How did the cheetah beat his speed?

"Grrr! No one beats me!" Sonic's anger triggered a strange blue Piko Piko Hammer in his hand.

"Huh?"

_**(I don't know what Sonic's hammer looks like in Sonic Advance 3 video game. Sorry)**_

Suddenly, Sonic heard someone screaming.

"WHOAAA!" it was Amy.

She was running at 100 mph and has trouble to stop.

"Amy?"

"SONIC! I CAN'T STOP! HELP!" Amy screamed while running.

"Hold on, Amy!" Sonic was about to help her but was grabbed by a metal hand.

"Whoa! Aahh!" Sonic screamed.

"Ho ho ho! I finally have you! You pesky little hedgehog!" Eggman laughing like Santa Claus.

"SONIC!" Amy tries her best to steer and run back to him.

"Huh? What the?" Eggman didn't notice Amy running so fast like Sonic.

"You big humpty dumpty! Let my Sonic go! KYAH!" Amy didn't know how to spin dash, but she does it anyway to save Sonic.

Destroying the claw hand to free Sonic; now that he's free he used his hammer to destroy Eggman's robot.

"This is too freaky! I'm getting out of here!" Eggman ran off with his damaged robot.

"WOOHHOOOO!" Amy cheered as she runs around in circles.

"Oh, Amy" Sonic got an evil idea.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy stopped.

"It's payback time for yelling at me yesterday!" Sonic held out his hammer.

"Oh, crap!" Amy ran off.

"Come here!" Sonic went after her.

"Please don't hit me! I'm sorry for being selfish at you! Have mercy!" Amy dodged the hammer attacks from Sonic.

_**Later**_

Amy and Sonic's power swapped back.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, Sonic. It's just that every time you promise me that you'll go on a date with me, you don't show up. And I lose control of my anger" Amy said with a soft voice.

"I understand, Amy. And I'm sorry for not showing up; it's just that I'm not good at sharing my feelings to you" Sonic said.

"You mean you like me?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I do like you a lot" Sonic blushed. This made Amy giggle cutely.

"Oh, Sonic. You're so funny when you're shy" she hugs him.

This time, she hugs him gently instead of giving death hugs like she usually gives him.

She then pets his soft quills making Sonic purr accidently in front of Amy.

"Oh, man" he blushed hard.

"Aww….it's okay, Sonikku. That's normal to purr" Amy pets his quills some more.

"I know. I sound like a cat. I'm a hedgehog, not a cat" Sonic said between his purrs.

"I know" she giggles.

Just then, Sonic accidently kissed her soft cherry scented lips; they both blushed but soon kissed back.

* * *

**I don't own Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA.**


End file.
